clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flex217
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Flex217! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Cooldude254 (Talk) 00:21, October 22, 2011 hi!! hey flex. finally i found a person that loves LEGO univerese! meet me there! my name in the game is: NeoStrongGlacier and i have another one! HoveringStormyKing User:Yousof Muleh Muleh UserTalk: Yousof Muleh Muleh Wow hey can you meet me at avant gardens? now? go next to wisp lee User:Yousof Muleh Muleh whats your charecter name? name??????? WHERE ARE YOU DUDE WHERE THE HELL ARE YA!!?!?! ARE YOU A MEMBER? IM NOT i said next to wisp lee! in the paradox labs User:Yousof Muleh Muleh group be in my group so i know where you are ill help you defeat the maelstorm! Follow me where ever i go you follow me Are you there? awnser me! cmon i want to ask you a secret! psssssssssst hey......... The Comment Will be cotinued when you be online User:Yousof Muleh Muleh RE:Award Hi Flex217, Thank you very much for the award you sent me! I do really appreciate it. I think it's a very cool template :) p.s. COOL TEMPLATE!!! Penguin-Pal (Talk) 05:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry flex! my page is locked prevent editing User:Yousof Muleh Muleh Thanks, buddy! Thanks, Flex! I loved that award you sent me. And, your profile pic is AWESOME! I see that you must have taking so much effort in that! Well, Thanks so much, Flex217! Sorry that I was offline yesterday. Thanks- Mixer2301 Date: 2 November 2011 Don't Worry Don't Worry, I've reported him, He needs to go to prison, Which means blocked forever --CHOWDER2000 Puffles Wiki Founder and Will It Blend? Wiki Admin 21:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki Have u created a Club Penguin Army Wiki, I can visit there --CHOWDER2000 Puffles Wiki Founder and Will It Blend? Wiki Admin 23:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, Flex. I saw that you made 100 edits. So you must get an award. ! Add it to your usepage. And add template to your page too. Thanks- Mixer2301 A little help Hi, Flex217. I noticed that you had made many quizs. Could you tell me how to make a quiz? Please? I really want to make a quiz and I will be glad if you help. Pleas tell me how to make a quiz. Thanks- Mixer RE: I won! Hi Flex! Well done. I'll give you the name and password the next time we meet in Wiki chat! Be there :D --Penguinstorm300 14:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 (former) Your Prize Well done for winning Nintendo 300's first contest! Here is your prize: Username: Rocky Wizz 2 Password: Football Have fun and remember, it's a Hawaiian Lei account - the second rarest item in Club Penguin! Also, delete the name and password off this message when you have read this Flex217! :D [[User:Club Penguin - Nintendo 300|'Penguinstorm300']] - This is only a test. Hi Hi can u join chat plz, Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|''Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)'''